Back to the Beginning
by NewRomantic21
Summary: A sequel to Something I Need. Picks up right where it left off. Burzek.
1. Chapter 1

Kim arrived at the district early on her first day back. She was excited to be back at work and she had arrived early so she wouldn't get any slack for having to take the stairs one at a time, since her leg was still weak. She wouldn't live that down if anyone saw.

When she got upstairs Antonio told her to take his old desk since he was still covering for Voight, so she took a seat and started checking her email while she waited for the rest of the team to show up. Erin and Jay were the next ones in.

"Morning Burgess, good to see you back." Jay said as he made his way to his desk.

"Thanks Jay." Kim responded.

"Morning, I got you coffee." Erin said approaching Kim at the desk.

"Is this your way of trying to make up for setting me up yesterday and leaving me there?" Kim asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry. It didn't work? Kevin and I thought it would work." Erin said handing Kim a cup of coffee.

Kim took a sip of her coffee and said, "Oh no it worked. After some yelling in front of everyone in the restaurant."

"We didn't think there would be yelling." Erin said concerned about what they looked like.

"We didn't think so either." Kim said again smirking as she drank her coffee again.

"So what happened after the yelling?" Erin asked.

"We talked and got everything out in the open and then decided we would try to start again from the beginning." Kim explained.

"What does that mean?"

"Well after he drove me home, we decided to try dating again and see where it goes from there. We have our first one tonight." Kim disclosed.

"Jay, did you hear that. My meddling worked." Erin shouted across the room.

"Yeah, yeah. Good job." Jay said as he continued to go through some paperwork on his desk. Even though he was secretly very happy to hear her happy again after everything that had happened.

Erin and Kim continued to talk as the rest of the team made their way into the bullpen. When Adam came up he was carrying a small potted plant. He placed it on the desk in front of Kim and gave her a kiss on top of her head and said, "Here so you have something nice to look at when my face is out of the office."

The rest of the team groaned at this sickeningly cute comment.

"Maybe it was better with them apart." Al joked.

"NO!" Snapped Erin, Kevin, and Jay simultaneously. They no longer had to keep secrets and be the go-betweens for them. They were keeping Adam and Kim together no matter what. They weren't going through a break up again.

* * *

Kim limped around her apartment trying to get ready for her date with Adam. She had no idea where they were going and was pissed she couldn't wear heels because her leg was still healing. She managed to make her outfit work with flats. She didn't want to make a big fuss, she had been on plenty of dates with Adam, but this was the first since they decided to get back together and she wanted to remind him why he fell in love with her in the first place.

There was a knock at her door just as she was putting the finishing touches to her make-up. She looked through the peep hole and saw Adam standing there wearing nice jeans and a black button down shirt holding a bouquet of pink tulips. Kim wanted to stand there a little longer to take it all in but then she opened her door so Adam could see her in her electric blue dress with lace cut outs.

"I had a whole greeting ready but just wow." Adam said taking in the sight of her.

"It would be better if I could wear heels but the doctor said I have to wait." Kim explained as she gestured for Adam to come in.

"I don't know how anything could be better than this." Adam said as he stepped in the doorway planting a kiss on Kim's temple. "I got these for you. I read on the internet it's what you are supposed to do on a first date." Adam explained with a small laugh. He wasn't going to do anything to mess this up this time. He was taking every measure possible to make sure everything went perfect.

"They are beautiful. Thank you. I will put them in some water and then we can head out." Kim said.

Adam followed Kim to the sink where she filled a vase with water and he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He nuzzled his head in between her neck and shoulder and they both just stood there for a moment. Then he turned to her and said, "I missed you so much."

Kim turned around still in Adam's arms and looked up at him. "You saw me all day." She said with a smirk, she knew what he meant but she just wanted to play coy.

"You know what I mean. Being here with you, having you in my arms. It feels right. And I missed it. I have felt so wrong for so many months without you." Adam admitted.

"I know and I understand. But we are here now." Kim said. She started wondering how long it would take before they would stop referring to the past and could just enjoy the here and now.

"Yes we are now let's get a move on or we will be late for our reservation." Adam said moving towards the door.

"You made a reservation? You?" Kim asked in disbelief.

"I told you. We are doing it right this time." Adam said as the two made their way out to dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

The following week.

Kim made her way into Molly's to meet Adam and the rest of the team after her physical therapy appointment.

Kim walked to the bar where they were all standing along with some of the crew from Firehouse 51 and Jay's brother Will and Kevin's girlfriend Shayne.

Adam handed Kim a beer and said, "Hey Darlin' how was..."

And was cut off by Erin saying, " Thank god you are here finally, come here." And pulled Kim away Adam before he could even finish his question.

"What's going on?" Kim asked, once they were away from the group.

"So for a few weeks Jay had been hinting about wanting to move in together but I ignored it. I knew that's where he was going but I didn't want to deal with it. But today after work when we were having dinner he asked. Well more of him asking to move into my place because it's better than his but still he asked to move in together." Erin got out in what seemed like one giant long run on sentence since she didn't seem to take a breath.

"What did you say?" Kim asked.

"I said I don't know I have to think about it." Erin admitted.

"Why? What's holding you back?" Kim asked even though she had an idea.

"Me. Kim, Jay is one of the three good things I have in my life. Voight taking me in, this job, and Jay. If we move in together what happens if I mess something up? Its more likely when you are living with someone to mess something because you are around each other more and I can't lose him then I will be down to one good thing since Voight is still MIA right now."

"First, I won't take offense that you don't count our friendship as a good thing." Kim joked. "Second, Adam and I weren't even living together and we messed things us. Shit happens, that's life. But if I learned anything is that you just gotta work through it and talk. You and Jay are great at talking so that shouldn't be a problem. There is no reward without a little risk, Erin. And you don't know what that reward is until you take the plunge." Kim said.

"You're right. I know your right. I just have to get over myself." Erin said. "He is gonna bring all his boy stuff into my perfect apartment." Erin then whined jokingly.

"Eh you will get over it." Kim said before they made their way back to the group.

"Where was I, oh yes. Hi Darlin' how was physical therapy?" Adam asked Kim as she made her way over to him and then he placed a kiss on her temple.

"Good they had me jogging on the treadmill today finally. They said it should be only a little longer before I am cleared for duty." Kim said.

"I bet you're chomping at the bit to get back." Will joked.

"I swear sometimes we come up to the bullpen and see Kim daydreaming about chasing down a perp." Kevin added.

"Ha ha ha." Kim said. "I am gonna another beer if this is the treatment I am going to get all night."

Everyone hung out and talking and laughing for the rest of night. It felt so right and normal for Kim to feel Adam's arm around her waist again in these situations. It was almost like all the bad stuff never happened she thought when she got caught up in her head during the night.

The group started to break up when Shayne said,

"Hey, Kev can we get going? I have to be at court early tomorrow." She then added to the rest of the group, "Dawn is on vacation so Stone is actually letting me help during the trial instead of just stapling things."

"Good luck. And I should get going too." Kim added.

"I'll walk you out." Adam told her as they got up from the table.

Once they were outside Adam asked, "So how many dates have we been on now?"

"Two." Kim told him. "We don't count going to Molly's with everyone as a date."

"Right. And we decided we could move things forward at date three?" Adam said with an emphasis on forward along with an eyebrow raise. When they decided to start at the beginning that also meant they weren't going to jump right into bed again. They decided they would follow the idea of sleeping together on the third date.

"Yes. That's what we decided." Kim said with a smirk.

"So can I take you out to dinner and a movie tomorrow night?" Adam asked returning Kim's smirk.

"Can I choose the movie?" Kim asked.

"Of course Darlin'" Adam said before he leaned down and kissed her.

After a few minutes Kim pulled away. "Okay I have to go before this turns into after date number three."

"I wouldn't mind." Adam said going back for another kiss.

"Adam." Kim struggled to say. She didn't want to stop but knew they had to in order to keep things going smoothly for now.

"Fine. Go. But text me when you are home." Adam said before giving her another kiss.

"Of course. Good night, Adam." Kim said.

"Good night, Darlin'". Adam said giving her one more kiss. He wanted to add 'I love you' to the end of that but he wasn't sure they were there yet. He knew they both loved each other but since they were starting over he wasn't sure when it was going to be said again.

* * *

The next morning the team was in the bullpen when they heard the gate buzz and ASA Stone and Shayne came up the stairs.

"I'm gonna talk to him, you stay here." Stone said to Shayne as he continued walking into Antonio's office.

Shayne looked visibly shaken ask she made her way over to Kevin's desk.

"What's wrong? I thought you were suppose to be in court." Kevin said as he put hand on Shayne's back.

"Our jury is missing." Shayne told the room.

"What? How does a whole jury go missing?" Erin asked.

"I don't know. We showed up, the judge came in, and there was no jury." Shayne explained. "Our investigators called all of them and all the phones went straight to voicemail. Stone is in there asking Antonio if you can help us figure out what happened."

"Who is the defendant of the case?" Adam asked.

"David Badge." Shayne replied.

"That guy who embezzled all of that money and then killed his family and tried to make it look like it was the people he embezzled from?" Kim asked.

"That would be him." Shayne said as Antonio and Stone exited the office.

"I'm guessing Shayne filled you guys on what is going on?" Antonio asked the group.

"Yeah, what's the plan Sarge?" Kevin asked.

"I want all of you to split of the list of jurors and start going to their houses and jobs and find out anything you can. Al, you and I are going to go interview Badge. And Kim and Mouse I want you guys going through everything you can find on Badge and the jurors. Shayne you and ASA Stone will stay here and you are not allowed to go anywhere without Kim or another officer."

"You think someone might go after them?" Kevin asked in concern.

"It's a possibility. And we don't want to take any chances." Antonio confirmed. "Now head out."

"Kim please watch her." Kevin said as he started to walk out.

"Don't worry Kev, I got her." Kim reassured him.

* * *

The team reconvened in the intelligence office hours later. The team couldn't any leads so far, and Badge acted as if he had no idea what had happened when he was questioned. Which really got under Antonio's skin.

"Okay guys, we will pick this up again tomorrow. Kevin you still staying with Shayne tonight?"

"Yeah. We will be good."

"Okay. Ruzek would you mind taking the watch on ASA Stone tonight. And Jay you will get tomorrow if this isn't over?"

"Sure thing." Ruzek said. Even though he was pissed because now he would have to reschedule his date with Kim.

"Alright everyone head home then and we will pick up first thing in the morning." Antonio said as he headed back to his office to check up to see if and CIs new anything before he went home.

Adam made he way over to Kim's desk. "It looks like date three will have to wait." Adam told her with a frown on his face.

"Looks like it. Its okay. We can reschedule for tomorrow." Kim said as she wrapped her arms around him. Even though she was semi upset they couldn't go out or stay in after she was more worried about his safety. If these people could make an entire jury go missing in one night what could they do in another night.

"Please just be careful. I just got you back." Kim told him looking up from where her head rested on his chest.

"Of course don't worry. I'll call you later. Maybe you can give me a preview of tomorrow night." Adam joked as he gave her a kiss on the top of her head and started to get his stuff together to head out with ASA Stone.

"Oh you wish!" was all Kim could say. Once Adam and Stone left Kim whispered, "I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

"How could this happened!? I thought you had someone on him!" Kim could hear being screamed as she made her way up the stairs to Intelligence. Once she got up there she realized it was ASA Stone yelling at Antonio.

"There was a patrol car there. They said they did routine sweeps around the house and no one came or went from the area." Antonio told Stone.

"What happened?" Kim asked Adam as Antonio and Stone moved to finish this conversation in the office as more members of the team started showing up.

"The judge of the case was murdered last night." Adam told her.

"Oh god." Kim said. "Has anyone checked in with Kevin and Shayne?" she asked concerned her friends had met the same fate.

"I talked to him this morning he was all good. They stayed at his place instead of hers." Adam confirmed.

"Good. I'm glad you are okay too." Kim told him.

"Even if anything did happen you think I would let it get between me, you, and date number three tonight?" Adam asked.

"Nope. It's a good thing for whoever is doing this they decided not to come after Stone last night. They wouldn't have stood a chance next you." Kim joked.

"Nothing is getting in between me you and tonight. Or me and you ever." Adam said. This was the first time since they had gotten back together that they talked this serious. They had been keeping it light since they were "dating" but Adam needed to make sure she knew that. That he was in it for the long haul no matter what.

"Never ever again." Kim said as she reached up to give him a kiss before they got started.

Shortly after the team got to work. They learned that the judge's throat was slit in his sleep and that he was the only one home because he sent his family out of state after the jury went missing. Kim and Mouse continued to dig into Badge's past and who would be helping him while the rest of the team went to the crime scene. Shayne and Stone stayed in the office with Kim and Mouse again. Stone mostly paced around while Shayne worked on her laptop.

"What are you working on?" Kim asked Shayne.

"Law school doesn't stop even if there are threats against your life apparently. I have two papers due this week." Shayne explained. "I have class tonight and had to explain to my professor that Kevin will be coming with me for my own protection."

"And what did they say?" Kim asked. Assuming the professor would tell her to stay home if her safety was involved.

"Just don't be late was what they said." Shayne said with a small laugh.

They both went to go back to what they were doing when Antonio came back into the office. ASA Stone walked right to him and asked, "What did you get?"

"Nothing. He still won't talk." Antonio told him.

"What are you doing? Voight would have had him talking yesterday!" Stone proclaimed.

"Yeah well Voight isn't here!" Antonio yelled back.

"Well that's obvious with how long this is taking." Stone retorted.

"Call everyone back here I want a report on where we are at." Antonio told Kim and Mouse before going into the office and slamming the door.

The team came back and reported that they still had nothing. They didn't even know how many people they were looking for at this point. Antonio told everyone to go home and get ready to start again tomorrow. Jay went with Stone for his protection tonight and Adam and Kim headed out for their third date.

* * *

After the movie Adam and Kim went to this small but popular restaurant near the movie theater for dinner. They walked in holding hands and spotted Matt Casey and Gabby Dawson.

"Hey what are you two doing here?" Adam asked as he reached out to shake Casey's hand.

"And childless." Kim joked.

"Boden told us we needed a night off so he took Louie for the night to play with Terrence so we could have date night." Gabby told them.

"Good for you. You both deserve it." Kim said.

"Yeah. Hey why don't you two join us for dinner?" Matt asked.

"Sounds good to us." Adam said after looking at Kim. "If its okay with Gabby."

"Of course." Gabby said.

The four were shortly seated at a table and Gabby said, "You guys are working a tough case right now? Whenever I call Antonio he says he is busy."

"Yeah, we have no leads on a missing jury and a dead judge. And ASA Stone is breathing down Antonio's neck. I think he is starting to take it personally." Adam explained.

"We should probably stop by and see him soon." Gabby directed to Matt. "Maybe let him play with Louie a little." And then she turned to Kim and Adam, "Before Antonio was in Intelligence he got to involved in a case and ended up shot in Chicago Med's parking lot right in front of me. I really try to keep him down to earth since then when a case gets to bad."

"I'm sure seeing Louie would definitely help." Kim assured.

"Speaking of that little guy, we have been here for half and hour and not have seen one picture yet. I need some pictures." Adam said. Matt laughed and pulled out his phone to show Adam some pictures.

The two couples ate their dinner, talked, and laughed. They were all enjoying the night until Adam got a phone call.

"What? What happened? We will be right there." Adam said into the phone before hanging up.

"That was just Antonio." Adam said. And then it looked like he was about to cry. "Someone ambushed Kevin and Shayne as they were getting home from Shayne's class. They are both on their way to Chicago Med now." Adam stood up and grabbed some money from his wallet to put down on the table. "Sorry for ending things so short."

"We understand. Go." Matt said.

"Please let us know how they are." Gabby added.

"Of course. We will have to do this again. Just ended it differently." Kim said. Trying to keep her worries for Kevin and Shayne out of her head.

"Let's go." Adam said to Kim grabbing her hand. And waved by to Matt and Gabby with the other.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay! Been busy at work! Please let you know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Adam and Kim got to the Emergency Department of Chicago Med and found Antonio, Erin, and Al there discussing something.

"What happened?" Adam asked.

"From what we can tell the perp was waiting for Kevin and Shayne in Kevin's apartment and attacked when they walked in after Shayne's class. It looks like he went after her first trying to slit her throat but she was moved and has a deep knife slit across her chest. Then it looks like next he went after Kevin stabbing him in the gut before Kevin got a shot off on his gun." Al explained to the two of them.

"Oh no. So did you get the guy? Is Kevin and Shayne okay?" Kim asked.

"The guy managed to get away before anyone showed up at the scene but Kevin definitely shot him so there is some blood at the crime scene we are hoping to match to someone in the system. Kevin is in surgery now and they are stitching up Shayne's cut now. I know this sounds bad but it's a good thing she is unconscious from hitting her head because with how big it is she would probably freak out watching them stitch it up. Its really bad." Erin told them.

"Did you call his mom?" Adam asked the three of them.

"She is on her way." Antonio told him. "I am going to go to the crime lab and wait until they get something on the blood or anything else from the scene. Call me with any news." He told his squad. He couldn't sit there with them when he felt like this was his fault since they didn't have anything to catch this guy and now Kevin was hurt because of it.

"I'm gonna go to Stone's place and stay with Jay. Be back up if something happens." Erin told Kim.

"Go." Kim told her. "We will call when we hear something."

"Thanks" Erin said as she walked out of the ED.

"Well there goes date three." Adam said to Kim trying to make a joke to hide is concern and worry he had for his friend.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked Kim as they sat side by side in the waiting room. "Oh. I'm adding to our list. You see when Kevin and I were on patrol together we started this list of crazy or silly jobs we could see Platt doing when she retires." Kim said. " Sitting here I remembered this video I saw on the internet this weekend of a guy who made a small train like thing and carried rescued dogs around in it. I would love to see Platt do that. So I figured I would add it to the list and tell him about it, later."

"He'd get a kick out of that. What else do you two have?" Adam asked.

"Emu farmer, competitive hot dog eater, motivational speaker, vampire slayer, and so on." Kim said.

"Let me guess vampire slayer was your idea?" Adam asked.

"Of course you know how I love my Buffy the Vampire Slayer." Kim affirmed.

The both smiled as they thought of the weekend Kim was sick with a cold and Adam volunteered to stay and binge watch Buffy with her and he ended up getting really into the show too.

Before they could say anymore the doctors approach the waiting room.

"The family of Kevin Atwater." The doctor said. Kim, Adam, and Kevin's mom all stood.

* * *

An hour later Kim found herself on the phone with Erin while she waited for Shayne to wake up in her hospital room. Kim wanted to be with Kevin but he had Adam and his mom. Shayne had no family and Kim knew Kevin would want someone with her so she wouldn't wake up alone.

"They both will make a full recovery." Kim told Erin over the phone. "Everything okay over there?"

"Stone is pissed." Erin explained. "And worried about Shayne. He also keeps muttering something about how this wouldn't be happening if Voight was here."

"I don't know. These guys are good. I don't know how much of a difference it would make." Kim said.

"Yeah. I think he thinks..." Erin started. "Where is he going? Kim I gotta go Stone is trying to go somewhere. I'll talk to you later."

Kim hung up the phone and shot a quick message to Adam a few rooms down that she talked to Erin and Shayne was still out.

A few minutes later Shayne began to stir.

Kim stood up and said softly, "Hi Shayne. Its Kim. Take it slow. You are okay."

"Ow. Everything hurts." Shayne got out.

"Yeah it will." Kim said before asking, "Shayne do you remember what happened?"

"We walked in the door and then someone grabbed me and then," Shayne said starting to remember but then asked, "Where's Kevin? Is he okay?"

"Kevin is okay. He is in a recovery room a few rooms away. He had to have surgery but the doctors say he will be okay." Kim assured her. "I know Kevin said you don't have any family but is there anyone else I can call for you?" Kim asked.

"Nope. But thank you." Shayne said. Then she asked, "What are my injuries? I just feel like everything hurts."

"Well that makes sense you are pretty bruised up. From what we can tell the guy when to slit your throat like he did the judge but something must of moved you or you struggled because he missed and you have about a six inch cut across your chest that had to get stitched up. Then you got thrown into a wall hitting your head and bruising most of your side." Kim explained.

"It was Kevin." Shayne said softly.

"What was?" Kim asked confused.

"He moved me out of the way. He saved me." Shayne confirmed.

The next morning Kim stood at the front desk of District 21 filling Platt in on Kevin and Shayne's conditions. Kevin woke up shortly after Shayne and gave Adam some details about the guy before the nurses came in to give him some drugs to put him back to sleep so his body could heal.

"So you have been working this case for three days and Atwater actually shot one of them but you still have no idea who they are?" Platt asked.

"Yes. Please don't say that to Antonio he might lose it." Kim responded.

"I will tell Dawson anything I want." Platt retorted. She went to say something else but then her mouth dropped as she looked at the front door.

Kim turned around and saw Voight walk through the door followed by Stone, Jay, and Erin.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the long delay. work has been crazy!


	5. Chapter 5

"What happened? What is going on?" Kim asked Erin.

"Stone went to Voight's house last night and demanded he come back and take over the case. They took their meeting in private so Jay and I didn't actually hear what was said but they came out of the room and Voight said he would come in. This also took hours by the way." Erin explained.

"Alright I'll call Adam and tell him to get in now. I'm guessing we should head up." Kim said.

"What are you doing up here?" Voight asked Kim as she made her way to Antonio's desk.

"I have been helping out since the accident. Its only temporary until I am cleared for patrol. And thanks again for the flowers you sent." Kim said to Voight. Despite what Voight was going through he still managed to send flowers to her hospital room.

"I'm glad to see you up and moving around. You look good up here, like you belong here. But if you tell anyone I said that I will deny it." Voight said before returning to his office to talk with Stone and Antonio.

Adam then came up the stairs just in time to see Voight before he closed the office door. He walked over to Kim and said, "I know you said in your message Voight was back but I didn't actually believe it until I just saw him."

"I know its weird, right?" Kim said before the group convened to discuss what the plan for the day was.

"No comments from any of you." Voight started off with. "I am up to speed on what has been going on. Antonio said the blood at the crime scene didn't match anyone in the system. So we still have nothing but the description of height and weight Atwater gave Ruzek last night. But he was shot, so Lindsay and Halstead I want to go check out all urgent care's and hospital for anyone coming in with a bullet wound to the arm. Antonio, take Ruzek and see if there is anything the crime lab missed at all of the scenes. And Burgess, you and Mouse are going to go through everyone who has ever had contact with Badge including his attorney. Al and I are going to take another crack at Badge." Voight finished.

"This has also become time sensitive because Badge's attorney is motioning to dismiss the case since her client has the right to a speedy trial." Stone added.

"He's the reason the trial isn't speedy. That's what happens when you kidnap the jury and kill he judge." Jay said.

"That's why we have to prove this." Voight stated. "Now get to work. Call me if you get anything."

Seven hours later the team had made some progress. Adam and Antonio had found some fingerprints that didn't match the judge or anyone in his family. And Voight and Al were able to get that it was a team doing the work because Badge said he knew nothing about 'them' but Voight and Al were only referring to a single person when they discussed the case. Erin and Jay came up empty handed no one had come in for a bullet wound so either he died or they had someone who could fix him up. When Jay made the comment about having someone to fix him up that sparked something in Kim's mind.

"Wait" she said to everyone as she went through some papers. "Yes. Here it is. One of the jurors was a doctor, a surgeon actually." Kim told the group. "So maybe the jurors are still alive and they are having him fix up the guy."

"That is possible." Voight said. "Good work. Call Chicago Med and find out what supplies would be needed and then call around and see if they were brought anywhere or stolen." Voight instructed Kim and Mouse.

He then gave the rest of the group their orders: Adam and Al were to go home with Stone, Adam to stay in the apartment and Al outside doing surveillance. Erin and Jay should go check up with Kevin and Shayne at the hospital to see if they had any more information and Antonio was to go home and rest.

Two hours later Kim was still searching with Mouse for places that sold what supplies would be needed to get a bullet out of an arm. Kim was finishing the burrito she was eating from when Mouse ordered them dinner an hour ago when Voight stormed out of his office and said, " There is a huge fire at Stone's place. Let's go. Burgess you can ride with me."

And just like that Kim's heart sank inside her chest.


	6. Chapter 6

_He had to have made it out it out by now. He will be okay. How did Voight know to take me? Al would have gotten him out by now. I can't lose him now. Thank god Voight drives like a maniac._

Kim had so many thoughts going through her head as Voight drove her to the fire. After a few more minutes of Voight swerving between cars on the roads they finally made it to Stone's apartment building. Kim knew they were close about a minute before hand because she could already smell the smoke. They pulled up and the building was engulfed in flames. Kim could see her friends from House 51 there already. Voight barely stopped the car before Kim jumped out. She saw Al and ran to him.

"Where is he? Is he out of there?" Kim demanded almost in tears.

"No he isn't out yet but the firefighter are in there looking for them." Al told Kim.

"What happened?" Asked Voight as she joined Kim and Al.

"I don't know I was watching the door. Everyone that came and went lived in the building then all of a sudden three floors were smoking with fire." Al explained.

"Did you tell them Adam is in there?" Kim asked motioning to the firefighters.

"They know. They sent Cruz and Capp in after them." Al said trying to reassure her. But Kim was anything but reassured. She needed to know where Adam was now. She finally saw Gabby Dawson and ran over to her.

"Gabby has anyone seen Adam? He is in there!" Kim said in a panic.

"They are still looking for him, Kim." Gabby said. Otis and Severide then joined them and Otis said. "It looked like the fire started on three different floors. If someone set this they didn't want anyone getting out."

Kim broke out into a full out sob now. Severide hit Otis and said, "You could have left that out."

"My bad." Otis responded.

Then over the radios Capp's voice said, "Coming out. Need a medic."

A medic who Kim didn't recognize ran to the front door of the building to wait.

 _Be Adam. Be Adam._ Kim said over and over again as they waited.

Then Capp appeared in the doorway with a body leaning on him. But it wasn't Adam. It was ASA Stone.

"No. No. No. Where is he?" Kim cried as she sank to the ground.

"They were right behind us." Capp told the group as he made his away from the building after getting Stone on a stretcher.

"Everyone out. The building is going to flashover." Kim heard Boden say over the radios surrounding her.

"What does that mean?" Kim asked the group. They all looked at each other not wanting to explain what that means.

Just then two bodies made their way to the doorway carrying another smaller body.

Kim was trying to make out who it was but then she learned what flashover meant.

After the flashover everyone was quiet for a minute. Then finally over the radio Cruz said, "I have an elderly woman and a cop over here. We need medics. The cop has burns."

 _Adam._

Kim went to go run to him but Severide grabbed her around the waist before she could move. He picked her up that way and tried to move her further away from the building. Kim fought him and cried. "No let me go. I need to see him."

"Kim he needs to be treated. You will get in the way. Just wait." Severide said trying to calm her down. "He is going to be okay."

Voight made his way over to where Severide was consoling Kim.

"What happened? Is he okay?" Kim asked Voight with tears running down her face.

"Let's get to the hospital. They are brining him to Chicago Med to be treated for smoke inhalation and some burns." Voight said.

"But why was he still in there?" Kim asked as Severide finally let her out of his arms knowing she wouldn't run now as Adam was in an ambulance on his way to Chicago Med.

"He went to get Stone's elderly neighbor out of the building." Voight told her.


	7. Chapter 7

_He is an idiot. Hasn't he heard the rule in case of fire get yourself out right away no matter what? Would he have made it out okay if he didn't go for the lady? It was sweet that he did. He is such a good guy. But an idiot still. I should have told him I loved him earlier. What if I don't get a chance now? We are both idiots._

Kim's head was full of thoughts again as Voight drove her to the hospital. She had finally stopped crying and just sat there numb. _Was this what he felt like when I was shot?_

They pulled up the Chicago Med this time Kim waited to get out of the car with Voight she wasn't sure she would be able to walk in there alone in case the worst happened. Numb and fear was the only thing she felt.

As they walked in Will went right to Kim and wrapped her in a hug.

"Will, where is he? Is he okay?" Kim asked as he removed herself from his arms.

"Dr. Choi took him right to the burn unit. I'll be honest, it didn't look life threatening, but it also didn't look good." Will told her.

"Any word on Stone?" Voight asked him while Kim processed what she was told.

"Just some smoke inhalation. He got lucky. They are releasing him in about an hour." Will informed Voight.

"Alright, I'll wait for him to get out before heading back to the office. Kim you going to stay?" Voight asked.

"If I can, yes sir." Kim said realizing she was actually suppose to still be working.

"Of course. Lets go sit." He replied.

Voight and Kim sat in the waiting room in silence. Kim figured she should text Erin but she couldn't get herself to pick up her phone. Then she turned to Voight and asked, "You just got back. How did you know Adam and I were back together when you told me to come with you?

"I didn't. But I know both of you and knew either way you would want to go." Voight informed her.

Kim just nodded her head.

"When I chose Atwater for Intelligence over you and I said it was because I didn't tolerate in house romance I knew you and Ruzek weren't together yet. But I knew it was going to happen. You two just have this pull. I like to think it was what Camille and I looked like." Voight continued.

"Thank you for sharing that with me sir." Kim said as she held back more tears.

Just then ASA Stone appeared in front of them.

"I'm good to go. Can we go find out who Badge has trying to roast me like a chicken now?" He asked Voight.

"Let's get back to the district. I'll grab my truck." Voight said getting up after squeezing Kim's hand.

That left Stone and Kim alone for a minute. She had to ask.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking but what happened? Why didn't you and Adam get out faster?" Kim finally asked.

"I mentioned my neighbor as soon as we started to leave my apartment and he went right for her place. She place already was under attack of the flames but he went in anyway and got her out. He told me to go ahead so he knew if it was clear or not to carry her out. And then at some point something fell and we were trapped. Thankfully those firefighters came when they did or we would have died in there." Stone explained. "He was very brave. Please let us know how he is once the doctors talk to you. I have to go help figure out who did this now."

Kim just gave a small wave to Stone as he exited the ED. _A brave idiot is more like it._

Kim sat in the waiting room for another ten minutes before Dr. Choi finally made his way out to her.

"How is he, Ethan?" Kim asked.

"Better than expected." Ethan told her.

"What does that mean?" Kim asked.

"He is getting a good amount of oxygen for the amount of smoke he inhaled and we have treated his burns on his back and left leg. He is going to stay here for at least a week and then take some time off after that to make sure the burns are completely healed."

"Is he awake?"

"Not yet."

"Okay. Well you are the one telling him to take the time off." Kim managed to joke.

"Not a problem. You can go back and see him when you are ready. You just have to put on a sterile gown." Ethan explained.

"Okay. Will he have to spend the whole time in the burn unit or would he be able to move up to recovery and stay with Kevin?" Kim asked.

"We will monitor it. I think the nurses might complain of the ruckus the two of them in one recovery room." Ethan joked. "Let me walk you back so you can see him."

After the nurses finally approved that Kim was sterile enough to go into the burn unit she made her way to Adam. He was still unconscious as she sat down next to him and took his hand.

She spoke quietly out loud to him hoping he could hear her saying "You gave me quite a scare there. They said you are going to be okay. Before you ask I asked if they would put you with Kevin but they think you will cause too much trouble. Everyone is saying how brave you are for going after that woman. And I'm proud of you. But do you know how much you scared me? I just got you back and then I thought I lost you. And the worst part? I didn't get to tell you yet that I love you." Kim tried to hold back her tears as she rubbed her thumb over the top of Adam's hand.

"I love you too Darlin'" Adam managed to get out quietly.

"Adam" Kim said as she stood up to look at him.

"Hi" he said once his eyes met Kim's.

"Oh Adam I was so worried." She said.

"I'm sorry baby. I just couldn't let her stay there while we were so close." Adam explained.

"Its okay. You don't have to talk. You inhaled a lot of smoke." Kim explained. And she moved her hand through his hair. "You rest and I will be here."

"Can you check on Kevin?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. Once you go to sleep I will go up and check on him then I will be right back here." Kim told him.

"Okay. Kim?" Adam said even softer now.

"Yeah?"

"We lost each other once. I won't let it happen again. I promise." Adam said.

"I know. I'm not going anywhere." Kim said before placing a kiss on Adam's forehead. Once Adam was asleep Kim snuck out of the room to head up to see Kevin.

"Well you look like how I feel." Kevin said as Kim made her way into his room and gave him a quick kiss on the top of his head.

"I hope you are feeling like brand new then." Kim joked.

"Kim, you were wearing that outfit when I saw you yesterday. What's going on?"

"Well Voight is back and has us all working over-time to catch whoever is behind all this." Kim started.

"And?" Kevin prodded. He knew by the way she was talking there was more to this. Something happened.

"And there was a big fire at Stone's apartment building." Kim said trying to keep her cool. "Adam was there with him. He is going to be okay. But he has some burns he is down stairs in the burn unit. I talked to him for a few minutes but he is resting now. He actually asked me to come check on you."

"Of course he did." Kevin said still taking everything in. "He will be okay don't worry."

"I'm passed worried." Kim said. "But they keep assuring me he will be okay. We just need to catch this guy or guys." Kim continued.

"Any word on the one I shot?" Kevin asked since he had not received any new on the case yet.

"Well because he hasn't showed up at any hospitals we think it means the jury is still alive." Kim stated.

Kevin gave her a puzzled look, "How did you put that together?"

"One of the jurors is a surgeon." Kim said. "Mouse and I were looking to see if the supplies they would need to get the bullet out when everything with the fire happened."

"So that's why you look like a mess? When was the last time you have been home?" Kevin asked.

"Maybe 24 hours. I'm not sure. At this point everything seems like such a blur." Kim said realizing she most definitely needed a shower at this point. "How are you feeling by the way? That was the reason I came up here. Not to talk about me. And how is Shayne?"

"I'm feeling better. They still won't let me eat solid food so that's been a lot of fun. And Shayne is freaking out a little because she gets discharged tomorrow and doesn't know where is safe to go." Kevin said.

"She can stay at my place if she needs." Kim offered. "But I really think we are close with the case. Especially with Voight and Stone on the warpath. I'll check in Erin later and see if they have made any progress."

"Thanks. You know. You should probably go home and shower fast. I'm sure Ruzek will be looking for you again soon." Kevin told her. "Just come back and give me an update on the case if you get a chance."

"Of course." Kim said. "And Kev, thanks for not dying on me. But next time you are Adam are going to separate your hospital stays I can't have my two best guys down for the count at the same time." Kim joked but saying those words she realized how hard the last few days have been almost losing both of them.

"I'll talk to him and we will coordinate better next time." Kevin laughed as Kim walked out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Kim left Kevin's room and headed back down to the burn unit. A nurse told her Adam was still asleep and would probably sleep through the night. Kim then asked the nurse to let Adam know she went home to shower and change her clothes if he did happen to wake up.

Kim felt like a new person after she showered and changed her clothes. She was going to head right back to the hospital but decided to stop by the district to catch up with the team and see where they were at. Kim buzzed herself upstairs and made her way to the group as they looked like they were planning something.

Al noticed her first and said, "Hey, how's Ruzek doing?" The rest of the group stopped and turned towards Kim.

"He is going to survive. They say he is already getting in more oxygen then they would expect with with the amount of smoke he inhaled so that's good." Kim explained. Then she asked, "Do we have any progress?"

"Thanks to your idea about checking for supplies we think they are holding the jurors in a warehouse here." Voight said pointing to a map. "We were just planning our raid. You in? We could use the help since we are two men down." Voight asked.

"I'm still not cleared by the doctors or I would." Kim said.

"Yes you are. The doctor sent over your clearance this afternoon." Voight said.

"Okay. What's the plan then?" Kim asked without a hesitation.

Kim, Olinsky and Antonio were at the back entrance of the warehouse geared up and waiting to hear Voight's signal. They had used inferred sensors to figure out where everyone was. It was Kim's job to get the hostages out while the rest of the team took care of the team inside. She thought about texting someone from Chicago Med to have them tell Adam where she was in case he woke up but she didn't have time.

Voight sent the signal and the team of three made their way through the back door. They moved through multiple doors of warehouse before Kim finally opened the door where the hostages were. There was a guard and he pulled his gun but Kim shot him before he had a chance to fire at her. Kim radioed to the team that she found the hostages. She went to reassure the hostages that she would get them out once the building was secure when she saw a shadow at the door. She went to turn to see who it was when she hurt a shot fired and a pain in her side.

Antonio and Jay walked into Adam's room in the sterile gowns.

"Well don't you to look dashing." Adam said seeing the two of them.

"We got something for you." Jay said handing Adam a piece of paper.

"An application for Chicago Fire Academy. Very funny." Adam laughed softly.

"We got the guys and the jurors are all out safe." Antonio explained. "Voight and Al questioned them and they admitted they were paid by Badge."

"Good." Adam said. "Have you guys seen Kim? The nurse said she went home to shower but that was hours ago."

Antonio and Jay looked at each other.

"What? What happened?" Adam asked in a panic.

Finally Antonio responded, "She will be here after she is finished getting checked out in the ED. Voight got her medically cleared for the raid. She was ambushed from behind when she was with hostages and got hit twice in her side."

Adam thought he was going to be sick.

"Thankfully her vest stopped both of them and she was able to get a shot of and wound the perp before Al got there. They are just checking her out since she has the broken ribs so recently." Antonio finally finished.

"So she is okay?" Adam asked.

"She will be fine. She is a tough cookie." Antonio told him.

"Okay." Was all Adam could say while he thought _why would she do that? She was in a major car accident less then two months ago. She knows better._

Jay and Antonio notice Adam wasn't saying anything after that and had a slightly angry face on.

"Are you saving your energy to yell at her?" Jay asked.

"Oh you better believe it." Adam said.

Kim was waiting in one of the rooms of the Emergency Department trying to figure out how to explain to Adam what happened. He was going to be pissed. She knew she probably shouldn't have been out in the field yet, but she just couldn't say no.

Voight knocked on the glass and stuck his head in.

"How you doing?" He asked her.

"I feel okay. I'm just waiting for Will to get back with my x-rays and the all clear." Kim told him.

"Good. So it looks like we are going to be without Atwater and Ruzek for a while upstairs so now that you are cleared do you want to stay up with us. You do good work and we would be happy to have you." Voight said.

"Yes sir." Kim said. She was happy even though it would probably only be temporary.

"Good to hear." Voight said as Will walked into the room.

"You are one lucky girl, Kim. It looks like just some bruising. You know you could have rebroken your ribs, right?" Will asked.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm gonna hear plenty of that once I tell Adam I don't need it from you too." Kim replied getting off the exam table.

"She still cleared for duty?" Voight asked.

"Yeah. Just don't let her get hit in the side again this week." Will said leaving the room.

"Good I will see you tomorrow then." Voight told her patting her on the back before heading out.

Now Kim just had to go explain to Adam what happened.

Kim walked into Adam's room. She saw Jay and Antonio outside and they warned her that they already let it slip that she went to the raid and got shot.

"What were you thinking?" Adam asked once he saw Kim enter the room.

"I'm sorry. I went to check in after I went home to shower and they were headed out and said they needed me. I couldn't say no. Voight got me medically cleared for it." Kim tried to explain.

"You're okay?" Adam asked without any emotional tone.

"Yeah. Just some bruising. Will said I am all good. Dumb. But good." Kim told him.

"He's right. That was dumb. You could have been hurt way worse. And you just got back. I just got you back." Adam choked out the last sentence.

"I know. I know. Believe me I was kicking myself as soon as I got my breath back again." Kim said.

"Come here." Adam said making room on his bed for her to sit. "Hearing you had been shot again was gut wrenching. I'm very thankful for your vest right now. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." Adam told her.

"Adam, I'm here. We both are. This probably won't be the last time either of us are in the hospital. We both were a little reckless this week. But we are both dedicated our lives to this job. But it will be okay. We have each other now." Kim expressed.

"I'm still mad at you, but I love you." Adam said.

"I love you too." Kim replied.

"Will you stay the rest of the night?" Adam asked.

"Of course." Kim said before she leaned over and kissed him.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey. I'm back." Kim said entering Adam's apartment. She almost said home but she didn't want to start that conversation yet. Things have been good between them and she didn't want to start anything now while he was still recovering.

Adam had been home from the hospital for a week and Kim was staying with him to help him out. At least that was their excuse for now.

"We are in here!" Adam called out.

"We?" Kim called out as she rounded the corner and found Adam and Kevin sitting on the couch with their legs stretched out so their feet were sitting on the coffee table as they ate a pizza each wearing a white t-shirt and sweatpants.

Kim laughed and pulled out her phone and took a picture.

"They are gonna love this in the office tomorrow." Kim laughed.

"Hey. We are recovering!" Adam said as Kim leaned down and kissed the top of his head and Kevin's.

"Grab some pizza and join us." Kevin said.

"What are we watching?" Kim asked as she plopped down on the couch between the two.

"We've been doing a Marvel Marathon. We are on the second Avenger's movie." Adam explained.

"Watching a bunch of men and Scarlette Johanson run around in skin tight clothes, sounds like the perfect way to distract me from work today." Kim said taking a bite of her pizza.

"What happened?" Kevin and Adam both asked.

"We got a case with a couple of murdered kids." Kim said solemnly.

"Ouch. You okay?" Adam asked rubbing his hand on Kim's leg.

"Yeah. It's just rough. But I guess I don't have too much more time of it since you both will be back soon and I'll be back at patrol." Kim said. She really didn't want to go back to patrol but she wanted Adam and Kevin to feel well enough to work again. She was definitely feeling conflicted.

"Well eat, drink, and lets' finish this marathon. We could also use your opinion on who from the team is which Avenger. I think I'm Thor but Kevin says I'm Captain America." Adam said.

"No way, Kev. Antonio is definitely Captain America and Voight is Iron Man. Especially with the Captain America: Civil War movie." Kim explained.

"She wins. She wins everything!" Adam declared and then whispered to Kim. "That was hot."

"Well then who am I?" Kevin asked.

"You're not going to like that answer." Kim smirked.

"Those two hams are loving this aren't they." Jay said when Kim showed him and Erin the picture she took of them last night.

"They are but they are going to start pulling their hair out soon if they don't get back to work." Kim said. "Or I am going to pull my hair out soon. Both of them out together is just trouble. I don't know how they get any work done up here together."

"We still aren't sure they do." Jay said.

"Jay's just jealous he isn't there with them." Erin joked.

"I'm not jealous of how they got there but they do look pretty comfy." Jay said.

"They both see the doctor next week to get cleared for work, right?" Erin asked Kim changing the subject.

"Yeah. I think they are going to try a jail break to go to Molly's this weekend." Kim joked.

Before Erin or Jay could respond Voight called Kim into his office.

"Yes, Sarge." Kim said when she walked into this office.

"Take a seat Burgess." Voight instructed as he sat behind his desk.

"I have been talking with Commander Crowley. With some convincing she now sees why we need another spot on this team. A spot for a female officer who already works very well with the team." Voight said.

Kim was almost speechless. She didn't know what to say. Voight worked to get her into intelligence.

"What?" Kim managed to ask.

"Burgess, I gotta spell it out don't I? Would you like to join intelligence permanently?" Voight asked.

"Thank you sir." Was all Kim could get out.

"I take it you will accept this invitation this time." Voight said.

"Yes sir. I am honored. I accept." Kim said.

"Good, now we just have to figure out where we can squeeze another desk up here." Voight joked.

Kim was taking a quick lunch break when her phone buzzed.

Adam: I'm bored.

Kim: Where is Kevin?

Adam: He went home we got bored of each other.

Kim: I didn't know that was possible.

Adam: Haha. Very funny. Will you be home late tonight?

Kim: Not sure. We are still putting the leads together.

Adam: Okay. Can you bring home hamburgers for dinner from the place by the district?

Kim: Sure thing. Anything else?

Adam: Can you send me a picture of your face? I miss it.

Kim: You saw my face this morning.

Adam: Send me a picture of another part of you I haven't seen this morning then. ;)

Kim: You could have seen all of me you wanted this morning if you didn't have you boyfriend sleepover too. =P

Adam: So that's a no?

Kim: Yup.

Adam: Fiiiine.

Kim: I'll see you later.

Adam: Love you.

Kim: Love you too.

Kim wanted to tell him about her joining Intelligence permanently but she figured that would be better in person. With everything that had happened she wasn't sure how he was going to feel about it. She crossed her fingers that he would be happy about it, especially since she already said yes.


	10. Chapter 10

Did you get onion rings or French fries?" Adam asked before Kim barely made it through the door.

"Both." Kim said handing him the bag of food and taking her coat off.

"Both? Are we celebrating or something?" Adam joked.

"Well, actually I hope we are." Kim said sheepishly.

"What?" Adam asked.

"Voight asked me to join Intelligence permanently, even with both of you and Kevin back. He convinced Crowley I was needed. And I know you have been worried but I will be careful and you will be there. And if you don't want to work together at this point let me know but" Kim was saying but stopped once Adam had his arms around her and was kissing her.

Once he pulled away he said, "I'm so proud of you darlin'. This will be great. I will worry but I will feel better knowing I'm there with you. We will make this work. Like I said nothing is getting between us."

"Good. Now lets eat." Kim said.

"Wait. I got one more thing. Maybe something else we can celebrate." Adam said and reached into a small drawer in the kitchen. He came back over with a small flat box.

"What is this?" Kim asked.

"Just open it." Adam nudged.

Kim opened the box and found a key.

"What?" Kim said looking up at Adam.

"Kim I want you to move in with me. I mean you practically are already. When we were looking for an apartment last time I will be honest. I was dragging my feet because I was hoping you would give up and say we could just stay here. I love my apartment, its close to the office and the gym and we have a washer/dryer. I just figured you would like it better if it was your idea." Adam paused while Kim continued to look up at him. "I know that backfired and was dumb now. But now I am going to be direct. Kim please move in with me. You can redecorate, I don't care if you paint the bedroom hot pink just please move in with me." Adam pleaded.

"I was going to say yes anyway but now I have the idea of a hot pink bedroom." Kim said smiling up at him. "Yes I will move in here with you."

Adam pulled Kim tight into his arms and kissed her deeply. "Okay. Now we can eat." He said as she pulled away and then kissed her on the top of his head.

Two weeks later

"So you are all moved in?" Erin asked Kim as they drank some beers with the rest of the team and some friends at Molly's. They were celebrating Adam and Kevin's return to work.

"Yeah. I just need to finishing painting the bathroom hot pink." Kim joked.

Erin gave her a look and Kim said, "It's a long story, lets just say its better then the bedroom being hot pink."

"A few weeks ago you guys were saying you were going to start at the beginning again and take things slow now you are living with him and painting the bathroom. What happened?" Erin asked.

"I don't think Adam and I are suppose to have a normal sequence of a relationship." Kim said. "And I realize now that I don't want one. We are who we are and we shouldn't try to fit in with how things are suppose to be by society. Our lives aren't normal so why should we think our love life would be any different." Kim explained.

"Good point." Erin said as they approached their group of friends. They caught the last part of Will Halstead asking, "So half of your team lives with each other and no one has said anything about it?"

"Nope." Jay and Adam replied.

"It makes it easier for them to call us in." Kim joked as Adam put his arm around her waist. Everyone enjoyed the night and Kim smiled the whole time. With everything that had happened, everything was right again and she wasn't going to forget her past mistakes or forget how amazing having everything right felt.


End file.
